A Meister's Soul
by hubbywriter12
Summary: Lord Death wants to see how the 3 meisters' skills and soul wavelengths have improved. Knowing their capabilities, Lord Death decided to control the flow of their new mission and the 3 are the only ones to change it. We're talking about the White Star's only offspring, the Grim Ripper's only son and a Death Scythe's only daughter. Will they be successful without their own weapons?


"Alright guys, get ready to go in."

"Oy Maka, shut up so I can get in first already!"

"Keep it down guys, or else we're gonna attract danger."

The three meisters looked at each other in disapproval and exasperation before releasing their breaths. They looked down at the gaping hole that shows nothing but deep darkness and probably something they should prepare for. They clutched their own weapons, determination starting to fire up in them. Whatever was down there, they have to get ready.

The mission was assigned by Lord Death himself. He was looking forward on their improved skills after a month and decided to test them by assigning them to finish a mission. He grouped them together, teamwork and cooperation playing important roles for the given task. But then, Lord Death knew that with their capabilities, they would be able to do it easily. So he decided to add some _spice_ and _thrill_ in it. Instead of having their weapons in their hand, they should be separated from their meisters. He's looking forward to what their soul wavelengths can do.

Lord Death, Dr Stein, Sid and Spirit knew that the hole was just a part of the trick. Once they jump in, something will happen. The weapons- the Thompson Sisters, Tsubaki and Soul- will enter a haze, morph them from weapon forms to human forms and trap them into sleep with sensitive dreams playing in their minds, while the meisters- Maka, Black Star and Death the Kid- will go deep down the hole and start their adventure. Lord Death will watch them, see their reactions and observe their actions. The hole isn't just a hollow way of soil. It would be like a person thinking and underestimating the powers of Lord Death.

"Alright, ladies first," Maka mutters and jumps in. Black Star scowls, practically screaming her name and protesting for taking his spotlight, before jumping in. Death the Kid looked around, his golden eyes narrowing.

"What're you waiting for, Kid?" Patty asked out of pure excitement. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah and make sure not to drop us, 'kay? We don't know how deep this hole is," Liz quips. Kid releases a huff and then jumps in.

It was time.

During the fall, Maka released a short yelp after feeling her skirt fly upward due to the motion. Even Soul seemed disturb of her yelp and her current situation, but one thing for sure, everything was spinning, light mixing up with darkness. His red eyes looked around, trying to locate which was his up and down, but everything was mixing up. Everything was blurry which didn't even help. He couldn't even see the three meister's silhouettes. He doesn't want his meister to know that he was feeling this kind of feeling, so he shuts his mouth and continued to try live through the spinning sensation.

Black Star was making a cheer that echoed through the deep hole, eventually forgetting Maka's actions earlier and enjoying the moment as usual. But Tsubaki wasn't really enjoying the trip. She's used to fast trips because of her meister's speed, constantly slicing off enemies and sparring other meisters and weapons. She's used to it like Soul, being a weapon and all. But the feeling was different. No, she's used to Black Star's jumps and falls, but this was too different. When her mouth opened to alert the others about the foreign and unusual feeling, her throat suddenly tightened as if something was trying to refrain her from talking. She felt suffocated, that she even tried to transform into her own human form. Funny thing was, she can't in her own free will.

The same was going on for the twin pistols Death the Kid has. Kid doesn't seem to like his experience despite being used to this kind of fall. He casually jumps down from a three-story building like it was just normal as breathing is. But he felt a little strange. He couldn't hear Liz and Patty. Liz and Patty seemed to enjoy this kind of feeling- falling from great heights. He knew his own weapons too well. In all honesty, Liz and Patty could feel the same feeling that Soul and Tsubaki are experiencing. Liz felt like she was about to puke and Patty seemed tired all of a sudden, feeling dizzy and _sleepy_.

"This is so awesome!" Black Star yelled.

"Can you see that!?" Maka increased the volume of her voice for all of them to hear. The weapons and other meisters wondered what she was talking about. The weapons didn't even know what she was talking about. Kid and Black Star noticed the light from beneath them.

"What is it?" Kid asked loudly.

"It's some kind of orb, I think," Maka stammered as she pulled her thighs together to capture her skirt from flying up once again. "It doesn't have a soul as I could see."

Black Star smirked, and then started to control the position of his body. His head was falling first, and before he knows it, he was leveling Maka. "Yahoo!" he cheered once again.

"Keep it down, Black Star!" Kid yelled at the blue-haired boy, his patience surprisingly thin already.

Before they all even know what Black Star was gonna shout out to Kid, all of their weapons started glowing. The glow started from where they were holding it, and then started spreading throughout the whole weapon. Soul glows a light-blue hue, before shining in the darkness as a lead. Tsubaki shines out a light-yellow hue, before glowing next to Soul. And then Patty and Liz were next, glowing light-pink and light-orange hues that seemed unusual in their current situation. When they were all glowing, their surroundings started to gleam, which was quite expected. Lord Death did warn them.

"What're you doing Soul?" Maka questioned as her clutch on her weapon loosened. Concern laced her voice.

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" Black Star questioned at the same time as Maka spoke, looking at the blade of his ninja sword. Tsubaki didn't appear, though.

Kid looked at his pistols, wondering what was going on with their weapons. And before they knew it, they clutched on to nothing. Their eyes widened.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed and looked above her where Kid's silhouette was. She sees no pistol on each hand, and even she can't see Black Star's ninja sword. When they vanished, the light throughout the hole was gone too, except for the visible orb beneath their feet.

"Where the heck are they!?" Black Star asked.

In a moment, the orb started growing larger indicating they were coming close. It was then that they all realized, it wasn't an orb. It was a portal. Maka closed her eyes and prepared her legs if there will even be an impact. Black Star and Kid kept their eyes wide open, wondering what would happen next. The portal seemed harmless but they very well knew it could lead to anywhere.

Kid and Black Star gripped their surroundings, probably trying to clutch the soil, but it was no help. The gleaming didn't stop, and the portal started to grow closer.

When they were close to the portal, it was glowing a bright white color. It was Black Star and Maka who touched it first, which somehow triggered the orb to shine more brightly. Kid shielded his eyes, and before he knew it, he could hear bells ringing, and his back smacked with a firm and cold ground.


End file.
